


Sergio’s Heart-to-Hearts

by BloodRawKnuckle



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRawKnuckle/pseuds/BloodRawKnuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an idea that started on Tumblr, users took their own created characters and wrote Heart-to-Heart  conversations to better flesh out their own interpretations of their Crosses/Rooks. This here's the first pertaining to mine, Sergio of the Harriers division. I've got four and an unofficial fifth one to be posted later.</p><p>EDIT: To save space, I deleted the previous ones and compiled them here as chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Blow Through the Tar"

**Location:** Upper Administrative District, Harriers wing

 **Time:** Evening

 **Requirements:** Complete Chapter 5, 1 star affinity

* * *

 

“Their latest sighting is along the base of the King’s Falls. 

There’s no decent probe placement there yet so we’ll perform a reconnaissance at the BLADE camp to the south until nightfall to avoid the roaming Vigents.

We’ll disperse for now and meet to move out at the East Gate once all of you are geared up. 

And remember, skell pilots! Aim for the head, and I’ll crush the hands. Those apes have a punch that’ll send your mechs flying halfway across the damn desert!

…Evening, Cross. I take it you’re free today. I was too, ‘least  'til word across the Harriers hit of a new issue in Oblivia. 

Needless to say, half of them pitched they send their beloved "Mad Hunter” on the job.”

 

**_> Guess: Ask if it’s a Simius outbreak (Heart earned)_ **

> _“Good call. You’ve got a decent grasp on that place too if you figured it out from just my briefing._
> 
> _The Simius are reportedly in a territorial dispute right now, and it’s been interfering with Pathfinder surveillance._
> 
> _I volunteered to take point on the assault as soon as word spread. I was just getting through briefing the team.”_

**_> Offer: Ask if Sergio needs your help_ **

> _"It’s appreciated, but I’m afraid I’ve already assembled a full team. I think only one of us should have to put aside their downtime today._
> 
> _Besides, I usually spend the better half my weekend taking on hunting missions of my own volition. The Simius in Oblivia are practice to me now.”_

 

“I’ve had my share of expeditions in Oblivia since joining BLADE. The place is a home away from home for me at this point. Not that the neighbors are very civil, as we’ve all learned

I was ready to handle this task solo, but Elma insisted I use this opportunity as practice on taking point in a team without her. 

She also said 'the more men on the job, the sooner you can finish and take Lin shopping as you promised.' 

Christ…it’s like Doug doesn’t bribe the kid enough with those cocoas. Still, far be it from me to break the kid’s heart by dying…or losing another arm.”

 

**_> Concur with Elma: State you also feel that going solo is reckless._ **

> _“Let's face it, this whole damn planet’s a crisis zone._
> 
> _NLA was just luck to land in the less of it. But I get the both of you, I’m enough of a pragmatist to know efficiency matters more than results._
> 
> _That’s why the let me hand-pick the best Harriers available for the job._
> 
> _Hell, they seemed honored to work with me after they stopped wondering if this scowl was "carved from Aerozium.”_

**_> Inquire: Ask Sergio what made him so obsesed with hunting in te first place._** _**(Heart Earned)**_  

> _“Heh, you’re the first to ask me that since I joined actually._
> 
> _You’ve probably heard the tales–the morning after Elma woke me up from stasis, I went from fighting a Blatta, to a pack of Grexes, to my first Tyrant next day._
> 
> _There was something…familiar about planning out an attack on all these beasts. Makes me wonder if it has to do with who I was on Earth…”_

 

“I may not remember anything since waking up from the crash, but my instincts beat me over the head to join the Harriers.

I'm still as curious as ever to who I used to be, but if it has to be inch-by-inch to find out, then so be it. I'll take whatever this planet throws at me and give it right back tenfold.

With a title like "The Mad Hunter” I think I’ve made the right decision too. The rest of BLADE sure as hell does.

Anyway, I’ve got deserts to scour and game to hunt. And you’ve officially got ten hot cocoas to rope Doug into buying for Lin on my behalf; Sorry to give you the harder job, Cross. 

Til then, good luck to the both of us.“


	2. Heart-to-Heart #2: All the Pain and the Danger

**Location** : Blade Concourse near Eleanora

 **Time** : Early Morning

 **Requirements** : View first Heart-to-heart, 2-star affinity Elma must not be in party

 

* * *

 

You said the area was secured! What goddamn fool told you to greenlight this mission, Eleanora!?

We were ambushed by a school of those damn shrieking bugs! That Skell’s insurance has been void for weeks!

Pull this crap on us again, and I swear you’ll all have–”

 

_**> Intervene: Tell Sergio to stop making such a scene**  
_

> _Like I give a damn who's watching! I almost lost us three Harriers today because I…_
> 
> _Oh, Cross. I…I’m sorry you had to see that…_

**_> Divert: Clear your throat to get Sergio’s attention…from a SAFE distance._ **

> _“–HELL TO PAY!! Tell whatever dumbass in the Pathfinders to do his own damn surveillance, or next time...ugh! The hell with it!_
> 
> _Oh, is that you Cross? Sigh…I take it you saw all that.”_

 

“That Simius hunt I set out on didn’t go quite so soundly. The mission was a success, but not before we were caught off guard by Thalluses.

They piled on top of one of the skells and managed to tear it half to pieces. One on which the insurance was wiped.

A Thallus is usually nothing for a skell, but no one’s got eyes in the back of their heads.

It’s my fault…I told the pilot to stand by. I let something that obvious slip my mind!

I also had to fight the last of the Simiuses myself RIGHT when an EM storm hit!

Then I got my Photon saber knocked out of my hand! I had to power up into Overdrive and kill the damn things bare-handed!

I knew I should’ve taken this mission on alone!

Then the maintenance center might’ve been spared a patient because of my oversight, and I'd be the only one suffering from my failure!

 

**_> Sympathize: Remind Sergio that he at least succeeded and with no casualties._ **

>   _Save it! I already told you, everything that went wrong was my own damn fault!_
> 
> _I let myself grow complacent after so many trips there, instead of...of..._
> 
> _Ugh...I'm sorry, Cross._
> 
> _I know you’re right. Elma said the same exact thing, but now’s not a good time after what I said to her._
> 
> _I…I told her it was her fault for insisting I take a group. I didn’t mean it of course, and I'm sure she knew that..._
> 
> _But then I noticed Lin overheard and…_
> 
> _Believe me, Cross, I’m not proud of myself right now._

**_> Insist: Tell Sergio he should bring you next time._ **

> _I told myself the same thing all way home. With you at my side, we would be spared a skell and Eleanora would’ve been spared her eardrums._
> 
> _What you just saw was nothing compared to what I said to Elma though._
> 
> _The first thing I did was shout at her...I said she had no business in my division._
> 
> _I told her to ‘keep her damn mouth shut when I do my own missions.’ I’m sure she knew  I was just mad, and she could take it either way,_
> 
> _But Lin…_
> 
> _She overheard, and I’ll bet she sure as hell hates my guts right now.”_

 

“I’ve had more than enough people point this problem out. They all say my temper will kill me faster than I could kill any indigen.

Even Yelv thought the same thing, and you know what that kid is like.

I know a lot of things have set me off, but it’s when I take it out like this that I just can’t overlook it.

I’ve always made the effort to learn from my mistakes, but I also have to learn how to keep a level head if I ever do.

Well, I admit  talking it over has cooled me down.

I’ve got to go comp the Skell. I promised the owner I’d pay to salvage it, so we’ll have to cut this talk short.

Besides that, I owe Eleanora here an apology for yelling a widow’s peak into her hair. And especially Elma and Lin, really.

I appreciate you sparing that patience for me though, Cross.”


	3. Heart-to-Heart #3: Hopeless Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart-to-Heart 3. If you follow my tumblr then you should know what this one's about, assuming the awful wordplay that is the title didn't tip you off. As many CrossXElma/CrossXLao/etc there are, Hope is a character that pretty much tackles every point on what an otherwie loveless Sergio finds in an ideal romantic partner with the way I'd always written him. Length warning, btw.

**Location:** Deliverance Park

 **Time:** Any

 **Requirements:** Complete Affinity Mission "A Present for Hope", 3 star affinity with Sergio, Hope must not be in party

* * *

 

 

“…

…What’s holding you back, Sergio? You’ve never failed to power through any other challenge..

I can kill a Cinicula in ten different ways, but can’t think of one way to just up and say, ‘DO YOU PLAN ON EVESDROPPING MUCH LONGER, CROSS?’ ”

 

**> Stammer: Ask Sergio how he could have possibly seen you**

> _“I can sense you from halfway across Mira._
> 
> _It’s fine, though. It’s why I suppose I’m not upset that you’d overhear me thinking out loud for once._
> 
> _Of course, now you’re going to stay and listen ”_

**_> Tease: Ask if Sergio’s taken a shine to someone_**.

> _“Hmph. I suppose I can’t convince you otherwise if you caught me talking to myself like this._
> 
> _Though if you have time to snark, I think you have time to hear me out.”_

 

“I’m weak, Cross. I’ve caved into feelings I swore I would never develop for anyone.

I’ve called it a weankess, a distraction, an impulse to overcome. And yet, I can’t let go of it now…

Yes, you know the friggin’ word! Don’t make me say it.

I still feel off about it all, really. Or at least I want to. I’ve just spent a few hundred hours too many just…thinking about her.

I can bring her with me on a mission no issue, but the moment we’re back to our everyday lives…I’m a mess.

The worst part is that you could call this my first experience with it. My memory loss isn’t much better, so I have no clue how I was before with these feelings.

Heh. To think I used to snark about Doug for this same reason. I’m a damn hypocrite.

But…I’ve probably been a bit too clear who I’m talking about, haven't I?"

 

**_> Answer Elma: Assume he’s fallen for his team leader_ **

> _"Hm, you would think so. By all accounts, it should be her._
> 
> _Elma’s a remarkable, charismatic, inspirational leader, and a supportive level-headed friend outside of that, but I’ve never seen her in any other light._
> 
> _She and Lin mean this world and the next to me, but I wouldn’t quite use the word I’m thinking of to describe them._
> 
> _At least not the in the way I’m talking about now.”_

**_> Answer Irina: Ask if it’s the cool-headed go-getter of the Interceptors_ **

> _“No, not her. Akulov's a hell of a soldier, and one of the most reliable once you earn her trust. I don’t often speak like this, but she’s just the coolest girl you’ll ever know on a good day._
> 
> _On a bad one…rare as they are, well…let’s just say she knows how to make it sound like she’ll act on her threats. You should hear what she said to Yelv once._
> 
> _But besides that, I think you and I both know she’s not the romantic type. She and I had that in common for the longest time until now._
> 
> _Plus, I wouldn’t think of being competition for Gwin. The poor boy wouldn’t stand a chance._

**_> Answer Murderess: Say Sergio must have finally seen through to her charms_ **

> _”…I don’t say this enough, Cross, but you’re an idiot._
> 
> _Sharon is many things, but least among them is a lady. More of…a leech. That tries to suck out money instead of blood._
> 
> _Well, more IN ADDITION to blood, really._
> 
> _Anyway, the best thing I can say is that the conviction she shows in her goal is…admirable in a bizarre way, but the methods are anything but._
> 
> _For that, I don’t make it a habit of bringing her to my more lucrative assignments. Or talking to her.“_

**_> Answer Celica: Ask if Sergio’s smitten with the lovely Xeno girl_ **

> _"Actually, if I were being honest, I see more of a little sister in Celica, and Rock as a little brother, even.  
>  _
> 
> _They’re both still taking time to settle into the city, their new life, and I feel like I’d be happiest giving them the guidance they need._
> 
> _Helping Celica overcome her fears on the battlefield is what I’ve been best at with her._

**_> Answer Alexa: Claim the skellophile must have converted Serigo to her Mech-loving ways_ **

> _"Er…she's cute and all, but I don’t think you know her quite so well, do you?_
> 
> _I’ll make this clear, even if it was Alexa, I’d have no shot with her. Not unless I transferred the consciousness in my Mim to a Skell or something._
> 
> _Her heart belongs to her Skells, and I respect that…_
> 
> _Okay, I actually worry about it, but that’s another subject._
> 
> _Also, whatever you do, don’t tell her that idea about planting our consciousness into a Skell. She IS crazy enough to try it.”_

**_> Answer Mia: Say that Sergio’s protege must have finally grown into a woman after his heart_ **

> _“…PFFFFFT-HAH! Goddamn, that’s rich, Cross!  
>  _
> 
> _Ahem…sorry. Not like me to laugh, I know._
> 
> _Mia’s a good kid, and I’m proud to be called her Chief. To be honest, though, I wasn’t always._
> 
> _I used to think she was the biggest nuisance this side of Mira, every time I ran into her on her adventure._
> 
> _I was too irritated to really see what an admirable little explorer she really was. I even thought Walter putting her through for BLADE was a mistake._
> 
> _But then I found out about that covert mission she performed all on her own, and two crooks she brought in…_
> 
> _That’s when every bit of annoyance I had with her was gone, replaced with pride. She really did learn a lot from me, and I was happy to see it._
> 
> _She says I’ve been kind of doting on her now though. I got no clue what she’s talking about._
> 
> _But anyway, no. It’s not like that._
> 
>  

**((If answered any of the previous choices))**

“If you can’t quite guess it right now, I’m afraid you don’t get a second or third shot at it.

I trust you with my life, Cross, don’t get me wrong, but sure as hell not my LOVE life. Mostly since I don’t trust myself with that either.

Who knows, maybe you’ll be lucky enough to catch me off guard. Though if I could tell you were there from the start, don’t count on it.”

**((end))**

 

**_> Answer Hope: Say it’s as clear as day that NLA’s “Holy Mother” has touched Sergio’s heart_ **

> _“…  
>  …  
>  …Can’t pull the veil over you, eh?_
> 
> _You guessed the million-credits question, Cross. I suppose sitting by her usual spot was a dead give away.”_
> 
> _If I were talking to anyone else, I’d probably be getting up and leaving right now._
> 
> _I admit, I thought I was just repaying a favor when I helped her save Lularita’s caravan, to show her that kindness can be given AND received._
> 
> _To think, our first mission together was in Cauldros . We literally went to hell on earth…er, Mira…and back, side by side._
> 
> _At first I just thought I’d repay her as a new friend and partner. But then I learned about the hardships in her past, and then what she had to go through with Ornella…_
> 
> _When we finally resolved it all, everyone showed what she meant to them…and that gleam in her eye has never left my memory._
> 
> _From there, I looked back at all the time we spent, whether it was her counsel, or on my missions._
> 
> _She became more proactive in her pursuits, and I grew less jaded over my own problems…_
> 
> _It was clear she and I inspired a lot in eachother._
> 
> _But one thing’s been made even clearer to me now, no matter how much I’ve been against it, no matter how much I AM against the very notion..._
> 
> _I love Hope Alanzi.”_

 

**((If answered Hope))**

**_> Support: Tell Sergio that you're sure Hope feels the same way_ **

> _“No need to patronize me. I think I know a person who's lovestruck when I see them._
> 
> _Trust me, I’ve played cupid enough times to spot it from the back of my head and a mile into Sylvalum’s pollen cloud._
> 
> _There was even that incident with the definian gir–er, I mean…the Nopon and that guy in the park. Yeah._
> 
> _I’m honored to have a place in Hope’s heart as a friend and inspiration, because for someone who’s as open-hearted as she is, it means that much more to be that close to her._

**_> Encourage: Say it’s high time Sergio said something about it then_**.

> _"If it was as easy as that, I would’ve said something a long time ago._
> 
> _But like I said, I still can’t remember anything about who I used to be, let alone half of earth’s old cultural norms._
> 
> _And that’s including how I’m supposed to come out and say how I feel to someone like her!”_

**_> Snicker: Say you wish you could have seen Sergio’s preciously beet-red face sooner._ **

> _“And THERE it is! Why can’t you be more used to seeing my steel-piercing scowl like everyone else?  
>  _
> 
> _You and Ada are cut from the same cloth, you know that? She’s the only other one I’ve talked to about this, mostly since she found out for herself._
> 
> _You and I both know how she can get in matters of love. If I were any less of a stoic, I’d be getting nauseous hearing her and her boyfriend wax poetic about this crap._
> 
> _I know I’m usually the austere, stone-face of the group, and that side hasn’t changed. So they took it as a golden opportunity for love advice.”_

 

“As long as Hope’s conviction as a Mediator–as a person, is finally restored, that’s enough for me right now.

I suppose as long as we’re still in our Mims, I have literally an eternity to think of the right words to say.

Or better yet, to finally temper this stupid, goddamn heart of mine back to the warrior it molded me into…

sigh…whichever comes first.

But, thank you, Cross, or taking the time to hear me out. I suppose speaking out to someone helped me look at these feelings with a little less vitriol.

Of course, if you tell anyone about this, I’ll break you in half over my knee.

…What? W-what do you mean 'half of BLADE already knows'…?!”


	4. Heart-to-Heart #4: (Mira)Life of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart-to-Heart number 4. Figured I'd take the fourth one to get out of the way one of his hobbies that doesn't involve hunting down Tyrants and yelling at the first thing that gets in the way of his hunting down tyrants. I'm sure the sidequest I know we're all thinking of made most people hate the words "Miralife Cards" but it's something that, given Sergio's status as the best beast-hunter in BLADE, would be right up his alley.

**Location:** Blade Barracks Kitchen

 **Time:** Evening (17:00-18:00)

 **Requirements:** View 3rd Heart-to-Heart, 4-Star affinity, Complete “Trade Agreement” mission (psh, good luck with that one, suckers)

* * *

 

“Bronze Blatta…Silver Mortifole…Bronze Femina Suid…goddammit.

Anything good from yours, Warawa? My run was a total wash today.

…Cross, how’s tricks? Elma didn’t say you’d be paying a visit. I’ll let Lin know before she gets dinner going.

 

**_> Inquire: Ask Sergio what he’s holding in his hands._ **

> _Just my latest booster pack of Miralife trading cards. Or, rather my latest waste of 10 credits._
> 
> _I’ve gone through five in the last two days and I’ve gotten all of one Silver class card just now._
> 
> _Warawa here came along for the ride. Figured we’d see if we could trade any unwanted spares._
> 
> _To no avail, unfortunately.”_

_**> Probe: Ask Sergio what Lin’s going to be cooking for dinner** _

> _“Chicken Cacciatore. It’s actually a specialty of mine._
> 
> _I offered to cook it, but she said it was a new dish to her, so she asked to go for it._
> 
> _Until she gets back with the ingredients, Warawa and I figured we would update our MIralife card decks._
> 
> _Sadly, it looks like today’s hunt didn’t net us much in the way of game.“_

 

"You seem a bit surprised, Cross. Do I not look like the collector-type to you?

You aren’t the first to bring it up. I know I don’t say much about my interests outside of hunting.

But, you could say that my interest in these cards here has to do with that.

I AM a Harrier, and a hunter on my own terms, so naturally I’ve encountered a lot of this planet’s wildlife. Usually the more aggressive types.

But I don’t always see them as just opponents to be cut down. They’re also living things, each with their own ecological niche.

I’ve actually spent my time just reading away at their Frontiernav info–See their day-to-day habits, think of some strategies when called to the fight, et cetera.

Naturally, when I helped out Warawa with her Gold Nopopotamus card, the journey slowly hooked me into it too.

And when I say journey, I mean it. One that makes all of my expeditions through Oblivia feel like a stroll through Deliverance Park.

But…what can I say. The best thing a challenge can do is inspire you to keep going at it, succeed or fail.

These cards here have good info in their own right. The rarer the class, the more trivia they show.

 

**_> Praise: Say that Sergio’s passion as a hunter never ceases to surprise you_ **

> _“Just another hobby, really. Though at this point, it’s becoming an expensive one too._
> 
> _You’d be surprised how many people who are lucky enough to get the rarest ones in droves just go out of their way to auction them off._
> 
> _Damn scalpers is all they are. I’m a man of honor, so I’ll trudge through as many Bronze Blattas as it takes to find that Golden Sphinx.”_

**_> Question: Ask what Sergio does with all his spares_ **

> _"Sell them off, usually._
> 
> _Obviously, these bronze ones don’t go for much at the pawn shop, but I make enough via Frontiernav anyway._
> 
> _Of course, I have more than enough right now to just make a second deck if I had to. I’d probably hand it off to a Nopon kid or something.”_

**_> Specify: Ask Sergio which particular card he’s after anyway (Heart earned)_ **

> _“Glad you asked._
> 
> _I’m after the Golden Sphinx card; Those giant lion-like beasts you’ve seen in Oblivia and Noctilum._
> 
> _The real ones are some of the most powerful predators on this planet. Dangerous as they are, they exude the same kind of majesty as Earth’s lions from the records I’ve seen._
> 
> _I suppose I would be content with any Gold-class card, especially since they just started printing some of the more infamous Tyrants._
> 
> _It might be childish of me, but I’ve also gone out battling any Sphinxes that are posing a threat. For good luck.”_

 

“Life in NLA is steadily reaching the heights it was said to be on Earth.

If something as simple as swapping these cards is enough to bring people around closer together, then we’re doing something right.

I know I’ve earned the respect and fear of BLADEs here and there for one reason or another, but as long as the people down in those districts can see me as a person, I have nothing to complain about.

These cards can forge bonds, and bonds can only strengthen us from where we started since landing on Mira. It’s what I owe to Elma, Lin, and you, Cross.

And seeing NLA reach its full potential with all of the people standing just that much closer is a future I think we’re all striving for.

Technically, it’ll be my first time knowing what the LA of Earth was like. I’m not one to show excitement, but I look forward to that day…

…preferably with the Golden Sphinx in hand.

As things are now though, it seems Warawa and I are cursed with the dreaded Desire Sensor.”


	5. Side Heart-to-Heart: Setting Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not his real fifth heart-to-heart, just something I'd wanted to get out to resolve a bit of heart-to-heart 3. These are likely to be a thing, especially since i have at least one other I'd worked on. But again, if you follow my tumblr, you know what's up.

**Location:** Residential District, across the street from the Cathedral

**Time:**  Nighttime

**Requirements:** Complete chapter 12, 5-star affinity with Sergio, Hope must not be in the party

* * *

 

 

"Of course I was confident. I know Olivia better than anyone in BLADE.

If I wanted to make it obvious, I wouldn't have bought you a Skell. I would've just let you fly with me.

...I guess I'd just want to make sure how you felt before we could be that much closer...

Just don't tell anyone I said that yet. Not until I can think of words that people will buy came from me...

Fine...I suppose I can just practice with the big three words...Hope...

I l--

CROSS!

AHEM...! Evening, how fares the stunt--the punt--THE HUNT?"

 

**> Apologize: Beg Sergio's pardon for interrupting Hope's and his date (heart earned)**

> _"Nothing to apologize for...Hope and I were just discussing...renovations for the church..._
> 
> _Yes, a bit close but...ah, screw it._
> 
> _...Can you give me a moment, Hope?_
> 
> _*sigh* Okay. It was a matter of time before you found out anyway..._
> 
> _I spent a lot of time thinking about our talk at the park a while ago._
> 
> _And...it seems you found out how I followed up..._

**> Congratulate: Praise Sergio for finally fessing up.**

> _I...can say I have no clue what you're talking about._
> 
> _What? Stammering? Red face...? Not like me?  I..._
> 
> _I...can say I have no clue what you're talking about._
> 
> _...Fine, Hope. I'll stop beating around the bush. Just let me talk it out with him/her alone, please..._

 

"I confessed to Hope.

I was actually in a pretty low spot for a while after Team Jaeger's tragedy.

Elma and Lin said their own piece to help, and it definitely was the first step that got me on the right road...

But Hope...she was the one that I wanted to walk down that road with...

A few days ago, I took her to Oblivia. Thought I'd show her the more scenic points I'd discovered of that place to break some ice.

It wasn't the most romantic way to go about telling her how I felt--taking her to an arid desert wrought with Vigents and Simius, but I never was one for intimacy.

But I suppose I just went with what felt most natural to express myself. Actions before words, really.

I'm just glad the indigens Yelv and I cleared away didn't start grouping back up too soon after. I owe that boy ten Reclaimer missions and twenty drinks.

As I told you before, I lost my memories, so I wouldn't have known any better way to act on feeling love.

Still...it all worked out. We spent every moment either gazing at the views or talking about how life's improved on both our ends.

By the time we reached the last stop, I think she didn't even need to hear me say it...that heart-shaped pool was a dead give-away.

We haven't actually called eachother a couple quite yet...at least not until we both get a good enough grasp of things. "

 

**> Express Envy: Say you're almost jealous of Sergio**

> _"You remember how I was when we first talked about it._
> 
> _I'd hardly say I'm worth envying. Especially not for my romantic game._
> 
> _If Hope and I weren't already friends to begin with, I know this would have gone south before long._
> 
> _Especially after what happened when she just gave me a little peck on the side._
> 
> _You'd be surprised how high a body heat these Mims can withstand._

**> Tease: Ask how their first kiss was**

> _"Funny._
> 
> _But no, we haven't kissed. Right now, just being at eachother's side is enough for us right now._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _Fine. She kissed me on the cheek once, but..._
> 
> _You know how easily I can keep my face in this frown...even when my body temperature ends up rising into the triple digits_
> 
> _...Let's just say this is Hope's and my first time meeting up since I came out of the Maintenance Center._
> 
> _They were worried I'd burn out the circuits in the healing pods."_

**> Query: Ask Sergio if Elma and Lin have any idea about this.**

> _"They have their suspicions. And by that, I mean Lin is probably hiding somewhere in the bushes spying on us right now._
> 
> _Elma said she was thinking of adding another bedroom to the Barracks, so...I'm guessing she saw Hope kiss me._
> 
> _And then she probably saw me being wheeled out of the Maintenance center with a few bags of ice._
> 
> _At this point they're less my teammates and more my interrogators._
> 
>  

"I'll say this much, Cross. I owe you for this more than anyone.

If you didn't help me get so much out when I did back at the park, I'd probably still be on that damn bench.

But you and your terrible evesdropping skills are quite a blessing in their own right. 

So, thank you for not letting me cast away a part of what makes me human...love.

That's why I want you to know that if you ever start feeling this same way for someone, you let me know right away.

I'll come running, help however I can and thensome. And I know Hope will do the very same...

There's no way I'll keep you from feeling this same kind of happiness. Trust me on this. I've played cupid enough times for plenty other friends

Anyway, if you'll excuse me, we have a reception to discuss.

Er--RENOVATIONS, I mean! Renovations...!

H-have a good night, Cross..."


End file.
